An Unforgetful Promise
by ArthurJones93
Summary: Alfred asked Arthur to Marry him, but with Alfred going into war the next day, was it all to late?


(2 months ago...)

_Arthur Kirkland and Alfred f. Jones sat on the swing on the front porch just sitting and watching the sunset. Alfred was to go off to war the next day, and Arthur was anything but happy about him going. They had been dating for quite a while now and with how bad Arthur knew the war was right now, he didn't want Alfred to go He wanted him to stay with him and keep him warm in his arms._

_They sat there holding each other tightly till Alfred spoke up: "Hey Artie, I need to ask you something." Arthur looked up at his boyfriend curiously and said, "What is it love?"_

_Alfred smiled down at him before getting off the swing and bringing Arthur to stand up with him. Arthur kept looking at him curiously, "Artie, babe, we've been together for while now, and I know that I'll be leaving tomorrow..." Arthur grimaced at the reminder, not that he wasn't thinking about it whole time anyway but still._

_"And I just wanted to do this before I left..." Arthur started to get a little suspicious of what Alfred was doing, and his suspicions were about to prove themselves when Alfred got down on one knee and brought out a silver ring with and engraving on the outside that said, 'I Love you' with small emeralds on each of the 'o's._

_Arthur started to tear up, "Arthur Kirkland...will you do this Heroic soldier the greatest honor of marrying me?" Arthur was trying to hold tears back, but that wasn't going so well. He finally built up the strength to answer with a small whisper, "...Yes..."_

_Alfred smiled and Arthur matched the smile as well. Alfred stood up and grabbed the ring from the box and put it on the ring finger of his future husband._

_Arthur couldn't stop smiling and crying as he looked at the ring lovingly. Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and kissed him with as much love as he could convey through it, and Alfred kissed back with just as much._

_When they parted Arthur looked up at him with a serious look on his face and said, "You will come back...right?" Alfred's face fell and looked down a little nervously. He and Arthur both knew how bad the war was, and even if they both knew that Alfred may no come back...Arthur still needed a little reassurance._

_So Alfred smiled warmly down at Arthur, kissed his lips gently, and said, "Of course I will, I'm the Hero after all!" Arthur still looked at him worriedly and asked, "Do you promise?"_

_Alfred hesitated before leaning their foreheads together and said, "I promise..."_

(Present Day...)

Arthur sat on the swing that he and Alfred had sat together on before he left. Tears were streaming from his eyes as he tightly clutched a letter from his deceased lover.

He had been sitting there the whole day and at the moment the sun was setting, effectively making even more tears come from his eyes. He had been holding back his tears the best he could but once he noticed the sunset, he couldn't stop them from coming, till he started out right sobbing uncontrollably.

As the tears were falling he looked up at the sky again and said, "Y-you promised...you promised me you would come back to me..."

Arthur then couldn't help but bring his attention back to the crumpled up piece of paper that the soldiers had given him. They had come earlier to tell Arthur the news and then handed them a paper that had his name on it written in Alfred's handwriting:

'**My Darling Arthur, if you got this letter then... I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise. You are the only thing I have been thinking about since the day I had to leave, and you will always be in my thoughts after I leave for good.**

**Babe, I love you so much, and always will, so please never forget that. I may have left you physically my love but, I will never leave you mentally. But just because I'm gone, doesn't mean that you can't continue your life the way you want.**

**I want to be able to see you and be proud as hell ta tell anyone wherever I am, "Yep, that's my Artie." Make me proud even in the afterlife babe.**

**You will always be in my heart...and I hope it's the same for you...I love you Arthur Kirkland...and I always will.**

**Love, Alfred F. Jones**

'

Arthur cried on the letter and continued crying after it fluttered to the ground. When he was finally able to calm down enough to talk without crying again, he looked up at the sky, that had turned dark after crying for some time, and said with as much of a smile as he could muster, and said through proud tears, "I'll make you proud l-love...that, I promise."


End file.
